Leftovers
by Acherona
Summary: It's hard being the one left behind when your loved one moves on with his life. A broken heart, a bar and a stranger is a dangerous combination... Oneshot sidestory/sequel to Homecoming.


**Disclaimer** - Don't own, so don't sue.

**Warning - **Boyxboy loving, foul language, minors drinking alcohol and all that jazz...

**_AN - _**_Well here it is my side story/sequel thingie to Homecoming. This shows a bit of what happens to the boys left behind in Homecoming. This one shot has a bit of lemony smell to it; I swear that wasn't supposed to happen but it did anyway. Dear Mother forgive your daughter she has been corrupted and turned to the dark side...She is now a yaoilovin' fangirlish smutwriter, wish for her return to the light..._ :P

_Anyway without further ado and rambling from my side, please enjoy!_

--

Riku sat at the loud bar that smelled strongly of cigarette smoke. Perfume and other not so pleasant odours, twirling his glass filled with alcoholic beverage in front of him on the dark scratched wood of the counter. The waitress gave him a smile and showed off a little more cleavage to him than she needed to. Riku scoffed, he was so not interested in a worn barmaid at least a decade his senior. Thank God for this bar at the "bad" part of town, they didn't care how old you were if you only had some sort of id to show the doormen. Riku's ID card said his name was Marcy Gallagher forty-two years old... It was enough to get him drinks though and that was precisely what Riku wanted, to get drunk and preferably to be left alone.

--

It had been two months now since he'd had his heart broken for the second time, by the same person. Oh sometimes he wished that he'd never met the Hayate brothers. Riku had loved Sora since he entered puberty and started to get wet dreams at night. Sora with the piercing blue eyes and the soft golden skin, pouting pink lips that were just made to be wrapped around Riku's...No, no don't go there, get your mind out of the gutter Riku!

Riku had been Sora's best friend all trough school and sometimes he thought he could see a flicker of mutual interest in those cobalt eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to ask the sweet innocent Sora so he had made his way to ask his twin brother Roxas instead. Riku had never really liked Roxas, he thought the way he looked at Sora was too intense but he figured Roxas would be the one to know Sora best after all. That conversation was a real blow to Riku's Heart. Roxas told him that Sora wasn't gay and he definatly did not have any romantic feelings towards his best friend. Then Roxas surprised him even more by saying that even though he couldn't have Sora he could have Roxas...Roxas wanted him. Riku knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he went along with it. Roxas looked so much like Sora and when he pushed into that tight body it was so easy to pretend it was Sora beneath him moaning, hell they even did it in Sora's room on his bed.

It was when he looked up and saw Sora standing in the doorway looking broken that the fantasy ended. With an awkward exchange of words Riku left for home. Then Sora was gone, he had left for France without even saying goodbye. Nothing more happened between Roxas and Riku, they didn't speak much at all to each other, and they didn't find the need to. Roxas changed after Sora left he started hanging out with the druggies and "bad crowd"; frankly he became kind of slutty. Riku didn't care much; he had never wanted or loved Roxas in the first place.

Then after two years Riku saw Sora again on the sidewalk of the street leading to school. He was so happy and Sora looked so damn good in those skinny jeans and tight sweater that Riku couldn't control himself. He'd grabbed Sora and kissed him with all his might, he could feel Sora tensing up in his arms but he just couldn't bring himself to let the boy go, it felt to good to finally have his lips pressed against Sora's. The knee that slammed into his groin area made him let go though and the things Sora called him were things you couldn't repeat in respectable company. Let's just say that Riku got the message that Sora really wasn't into him that way loud and clear. Riku was still in love with Sora but he could have accepted that it was a one-sided love and continued to be Sora's friend if he hadn't realized that Sora was in a relationship with his brother. His sweet, innocent, angelic, darling Sora was fucking his own twin, and by the sounds he was making (as Riku had walked in on them) he loved every minute of it. This was one thing Riku couldn't deal with. He couldn't be around Sora acting as his friend when he knew what said boy was doing with his brother behind closed doors. So not only was Riku left with a broken heart, he lost one of his most important friendships at the same time, that was why he was now sitting at this bar thinking it was a marvellous idea to get drunk.

--

As Riku was about to order himself another drink from the waitress who still gave him hopeful winks he felt someone take the seat beside him. He glanced over at the person and was met with fiery red hair, pale skin and bright green catlike eyes. The person looked kind of familiar but Riku couldn't place where he'd seen him before. The redhead ordered himself large vodka shot and then turned to Riku and raised his glass.

"To heartbreak and the demise of blond soulless beings!" He called out.

Riku looked at his own empty glass but raised it anyway. "To heartbreak!" He echoed.

"The name's Axel! The redhead said looking at Riku. "You look the way I feel at the moment and that is shitty" he continued.

"Well thank you for the compliment" Riku replied sourly. "I'm Riku" he added as an afterthought.

"So Riku what do you say to getting drunk together and cursing treacherous boys together? I hate drinking alone, it makes me feel pathetic." Axel looked at Riku with pleading eyes.

"You certainly have a way to make another person feel good don't you? First you tell me I look shitty and then you call me pathetic. You know I sat here alone drinking before you came. Ah never mind I could use the company." Riku ordered a new drink, ignored the barmaid that was starting to look desperate, took a swipe and called out to Axel "Death to the treacherous Hayate's!"

"Yeah that's...What wait... Hayate? You're heartbroken over a Hayate too? Which one? Axel asked looking at Riku suspiciously.

"Sora the chocolate haired adorable little tramp" Riku answered in a depressed monotone voice.

"Ah I see, my poison is the twofaced blond one... Roxas" Axel told Riku sounding just as depressed as the previous man. "They really did a number on both of us didn't they?" Axel asked his silver haired drinking partner.

"Yeah...Do you know about their _"special" _relationship?" Riku asked as he took another swig of his drink.

"Yup, found out about that the hard way. A couple of months ago Roxy pooh called me up asking me how much I loved him and wanting me to meet him at his apartment. When I got there nobody answered when I knocked but the door was unlocked so I let myself in. What met me was _my_ Roxas on the living room couch screwing his brother's brains out. None of them even heard me standing almost right in front of them so I left as quickly as I came. Since then I haven't talked to Roxy much. I kind of want to hate him but I can't. He looks so happy and complete now a days, I could never make him look like that..."

"I know what you mean; Sora also looks happy, more than happy he looks serene. I can't accept it though; it hurts too much to be near them because I still love Sora..." Riku emptied his glass and called for another drink again. "Now what do say Axel, could we talk about less depressing things?"

Axel agreed and they dropped the subject of the brothers that had managed to break both their hearts. They talked about everything and anything; it really was nice having another person to drink with. Riku knew he'd had a bit much to drink when he started thinking about how creamy Axel's skin looked and how he would like to lick the teardrop tattoos under the redhead's eyes. "Oh man" he thought "I have to get out of here before I do something really stupid." Unbeknown to Riku Axel's thoughts had started to run in that same direction. He grabbed Riku, licked a line from his jaw to his hairline and whispered huskily in his ear. "So pretty boy, my place or yours?"

--

The door to Riku's house slammed open as two figures were trying to make their way inside while at the same time trying to eat each other's faces off. They had decided on Riku's house because fortunately his parents were gone on a business trip for the week so he had the whole house to himself. Another reason they chose Riku's was that Axel had suddenly remembered that he did not have a place right now and was spending his nights on his friend Zexion's sofa... Let's just say that bringing fuckfriends home to Zexion was not appreciated and Axel really didn't want to be kicked out.

The door slammed shut behind them as Riku pushed Axel against it and once again claimed his mouth. There was nothing soft and tender about the way that they were touching each other, it was ruff, hard, hurried and oh so sexy Axel thought as he wrapped his legs around Riku's waist and ground their erections together. Both boys groaned at the sweet friction. Riku grabbed Axel's black T-shirt pulling it over his head, he stopped at Axel's wrists so that his hands were constricted and looked at his price. Oh Riku liked what he saw, smooth milky white skin everywhere and the prettiest pale pink nipples. The right one was pierced by a small golden ring. Riku kissed his way down Axel's neck until he came to the juncture between neck and shoulder; there he bit down hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. Axel whined and thrashed against the bindings that his shirt made on his wrists. Yes Riku needed to taste the redhead; afterwards he soothed the bite with his tongue and continued nipping and licking his way down Axel's chest. That nipple ring was just too tempting and Riku couldn't help but suckle the nipple and to pull on the ring with his teeth. Axel groaned again and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head with pleasure at the simple things Riku was doing to him. It just felt so damn good. "Do you like that Red?" Riku murmured his hot breath causing Goosebumps to appear on Axel's flesh. "Do you like my mouth on your pretty nipples?" He asked as he switched his attention to the redheads left nipple.

"Yes" Axel managed to gasp as Riku caressed his body with his tongue. "Damn yes pretty boy it feels so good!"

"Pretty boy huh? I'll give you pretty Red, get on your knees boy" Riku commanded. Axel unwound his legs from Riku's waist and sunk down to his knees before the silver haired sex demon in front of him. Riku pulled off his own shirt and Axel was at awe of the sight of the perfect body before him, smooth skin and chiselled muscles. With one hand on the zipper of his jeans Riku took a hold of Axel's face with the other hand. "So you think I'm pretty huh Red? Well then suck my pretty cock boy!" With that statement Riku pulled his zipper down and his arousal sprung forward. Riku's cock _was_ pretty Axel thought, all angry red and rising up form a nest of silver curls. He wanted to taste it, to claim it. Axel wrapped his lips around the heated flesh, licked a line from root to top where he circled the mushroom shaped head a couple of times before he started sucking and licking the member in his mouth.

"That's it Red mmm it feels really good, do you like it?" Riku asked while he buried his hands in Axel's hair trying to make him go faster and take him deeper. Axel looked up on Riku with half hooded eyes and nodded, there isn't much you can say with a dick lodged in your throat anyway. After a few more minutes of his ministrations Axel could feel Riku tense up and then he felt a gush of liquid in his mouth, he swallowed it all down and then slowly rose to face Riku.

"Damn Red you're really good at that." Riku panted as he drew Axel into a deep kiss tasting his own essence on Axel's tongue. Riku unbuttoned Axel's pants pushed them down over slender hips and made Axel step out of them. He caressed Axel's legs and whispered to him, "On your hands and knees boy, face down ass up." As Axel obeyed his orders Riku could feel himself getting hard again. Thank God for youth and stamina he thought as he looked at the enticing sight of the redhead on his hands and knees in front of him. Riku also went down to his knees and placed kisses all along the redhead's knobbly spine, from his neck down to the swell of his buttocks.

Axel tossed his head back and screamed when he felt fingers separating his cheeks and a wet tongue circling his hole. "Shhh Red" Riku whispered. "I don't have any lube and I must prepare you somehow, just enjoy." Riku said as he continued to open Axel's entrance up with his mouth. Axel felt as if he would die from the pleasure, nothing had ever felt as good as the things Riku was doing to him at this very moment. "Please" he begged "Please I can't take anymore just do it!" Tears of pleasure was running down Axel's face as he twisted and begged for release.

"Do what Red; what do you want me to do?" Riku asked with a smirk. "Dammit just fuck me pretty boy!" Axel roared. "Fuck me like you mean it!" At that statement Riku thrust all of his length into Axel's hole in one go. Axel screeched and clawed the carpet with his fingers as he was trying to adjust to Riku's member inside him. He was so full and he could feel Riku's silver curls at the root of his shaft tickling his bottom, Riku was in so deep. After several minutes Axel finally nodded and Riku pulled out a bit only to slam back in. Axel was so tight and felt so good around Riku's cock. Riku looked down and he could see his own arousal gliding in and out of the wet heat that was Axel, the sight turned Riku on even more and he gripped Axel's hips so hard that he was bound to leave bruises as he pounded in to the warm body underneath him.

Axel could actually feel himself getting pushed across the floor with every strong thrust that Riku made and he knew he would have rug burn tomorrow. Right now that didn't matter though; all that mattered was the pleasure and the heat that was starting to coil in his stomach. Axel snuck one hand down between his legs to pleasure himself but Riku swatted it away and replaced it with one of his own. "Are you close Red? Do you like me fucking your ass?" Riku asked as he slammed into Axel hitting the boy's prostate with every thrust. "Y-yeah I'm sooo close, please fuck me harder pretty boy!" Axel answered, his mind whirling with pleasure. Suddenly he could not take it anymore; he came with a scream coating Riku's hand and his own stomach with his white load. Riku thrust a few more times, then he was also coming deep inside of Axel, he lay down so that his chest was plastered against Axel's back feeling the shudders and aftershocks. Both of them was really exhausted and had trouble controlling their heartbeats and breathing.

"Wow" Axel finally said after several minutes. "You may look like a girl but you sure know how to fuck!" Riku didn't know if he should be offended or not but he chose to laugh. "Same to you Red, you're so skinny that I thought you would break the minute I put my hands on you but you're an animal in bed! So what do you say, wanna go for round two?" Axel eeped as Riku rolled him over on his back and started their lovemaking all over again.

This wasn't love Riku thought. Oh no it was defiantly not love but that was ok. Riku didn't know what he and Axel had or if it would last beyond this one night. Frankly he didn't want to know. Right now they made each other feel good and that was all that mattered. Tomorrow would be a new day...Come what may!

THE END

**_AN - _**_And there it was, my little one shot. I'm now done with the personas and world I "created/twisted after my will" in Homecoming and I feel I have nothing more to add to any of these stories. I hope that you enjoyed reading them and that I'll see you all in another story in the future... __Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
